1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable fan apparatus for quick maintenance, and more particularly to a fan apparatus that can be swapped by engaging and pressing a computer casing with pivotal holes and axial rods of a frame and stopping pillars with a stopping plate, such that when it is necessary to change a filter on the frame, users simply incline the frame outward to a specific angle without removing the whole frame from the computer casing to achieve the swapping effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 for a detachable fan apparatus as disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. Application No. 93204796, the apparatus includes a casing, a guide track fixing frame disposed at a specific position of the casing, a sliding guide track disposed separately on both sides of the geode track fixing frame, a fan having a shape corresponding to the guide track fixing frame and mounted onto the guide track fixing frame, an embedding body separately disposed on both sides of the fan fixing frame and corresponding to the slide guiding track, so that the fan fixing frame is movable back and forth in the guide track fixing frame, and the fan fixing frame installs at least one heat dissipating fan, and the fan fixing frame also includes an electric plug pluggable into its corresponding electric socket.
When the fan apparatus of this structure is used, the electric plug is plugged into the electric socket and electrically connected with the electric socket in the casing and then embedded into a guide track fixing frame of the fan fixing frame for mounting and fixing the heat dissipating fan of the casing. On the other hand, if it is necessary to remove the apparatus, the fan fixing frame is moved outward along the sliding guide track to separate the heat dissipating fan from the casing. However, the fan apparatus of this structure still has the following drawbacks.
1. Impedance will be produced easily by the electric connection through the electric plug.
2. If it is necessary to remove the apparatus, the screws are loosened to move the fan fixing frame outward along the sliding guide track, and the filter is removed from the surface of the fan. Users have to stop the operation of the fan to remove the fan fixing frame completely from the casing for a swap. According to statistics, such arrangement is designed mostly for a change of filter only, but not for the purpose of repairing the fan. Therefore, such arrangement definitely cannot meet user requirements.